


Out and About

by IFireStone



Series: A-Typical April [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFireStone/pseuds/IFireStone
Summary: When Marinette's run down Alya decides they need some girl timeFor A-Typical April, day 4- a day in the sun





	

She’d been chatting with Nino when Marinette had come barreling into the room in her usual style. All flying hair, stumbling feet and quickly fired excuses. “I’m so sorry Madam Bustier! My err… my cat got lost! And I was up looking for him most of the night and… and Madam Bustier isn’t here yet.”  
“Nope.” Alya chuckled, “Lucky for you girl.” She patted the bench next to her and Marinette sat down carefully, placing her bag on the floor and shooting her friend a small smile, “And really girl, you lost a cat that you’re not allowed to own?”  
Marinette huffed, crossing her arms, “Maybe I’ve been hiding one all this time.”  
Alya simply smiled, looking her friend over. Her pigtails were messy like she’d fallen asleep in them, wrinkled clothing adding to her assessment. It may not have been a cat, but something had distracted Marinette so much she’d fallen asleep in her clothes. Her smile grew softer as the girl started pulling out her books.  
“Hey M?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What do you say we head to the park for lunch?”  
Marinette looked up from her books with a bright grin, “Sure, that sounds like fun.”  
Once their plans had been made Alya could hardly wait. In one of the classes she didn’t have Marinette her friend had managed to find a mirror, when she saw her again her pigtails were neatly tied back. Throughout the day she rushed through given work, and if they learned anything new she had no idea what it had been. By the time had come though she wasn’t the only one with pent up energy.   
Alya laughed, coming up from behind her she patted her shoulder, stepping back when Marinette jumped and spun around. Her friend took a moment to collect herself before smiling, “Hey Alya, lunchtime already?”  
“You’re a bit out of it today girl. Come on, I saw an ice cream stand this morning.”  
She laughed, swinging her small purse over her shoulder, “I see your plot now Alya, using me as an excuse to get ice cream.” she tsked, though not able to cover up the smile trying to break through.  
Alya chuckled, shaking her head, before veering off course to bump shoulders as they walked into the sun. Marinette grinned back, though didn’t retaliate as she breathed in, closing her eyes and tilting her head back into the sun.  
She grinned, redirecting the girl before she could walk into anyone, “Well, I think I found your favorite season.”  
Blue eyes cracked open to shoot her a halfhearted glare, “It’s been so cold.” She whined, “Let me enjoy the sun.”  
She simply shook her head, directing Marinette towards the stand.  
“Is that it?”  
“Good eye girl.”  
“Come on then!”  
Alya squealed in protest when Marinette suddenly took off at a run for the stand, rushing to catch up with her friend.  
“-chocolate, and my friend will have…” Marinette paused, turning to Alya with a questioning look as she walked up to the stand.  
“Strawberry.” She mumbled, Marinette flashing her a smile.  
The girl turned to get their food when Marinette spoke up, “I’ve never seen this stand here before.”  
“Oh!” The girl smiled, handing over the chocolate and preparing the other ice cream, “I just opened it. New business.”  
“Well that’s great.” Marinette cheered, taking a small bite of her ice cream, “Good food too.”  
“Thank you.”  
Alya chuckled as they walked off, bumping her hip against Marinette’s, “Making friends left and right today.”  
“It is good ice cream.” She pouted, biting into her treat again.  
Alya scoffed, “That is not how you eat ice cream girl.”  
“Oh really? How do you eat ice cream then?” Marinette asked, a challenge in her tone.  
“Like this.” She declared, quickly lapping at the drips threatening to fall.  
She glanced over with mischief in her eyes, “Like this?” She questioned innocently. Immediately after she scooped up a bit of ice cream with her fingers and darted towards Alya, leaving a neat dot on her nose.  
She froze, eyes crossing in an attempt to see the ice cream before turning her eyes to the culprit.  
Marinette grinned, shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter.  
“You’re hilarious.” Alya deadpanned, wiping the ice cream off in an attempt to hide her grin.  
She simply smiled, gently nudging her shoulder against Alya’s, “This was a good idea.” She mumbled, taking another bite.  
“Mhmm.”  
“The sun is out, it’s getting warmer, soon there’ll be flowers growing…” She trailed off.  
“Why do I get the feeling all of your designs have flowers on them.”  
Marinette scoffed, licking the remaining treat off her fingers, “My designs always have flowers.”  
“True.” Alya laughed, glancing to the design on Marinette’s shirt. She’d have to remember to ask about that someday. She pulled her phone out and sighed, “Lunch is over soon.”  
“Hush.”  
“Come on girl, we wouldn’t want to break your new habit of being on time.”  
“Oh no.” Marinette deadpanned, “Whatever would I do.”  
“Shush you.”


End file.
